Cuando
by purpleraxn
Summary: Cada quien tiene su idea del amor, cada quien sabe cómo comportarse en una relación, ya sea por relaciones o errores anteriores. Pero hay relaciones que sacan de ti algo que nunca nadie antes pudo, y no lo controlas, y muchas veces metes la pata. [Morrilla]
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaa! Volví, esta vez sí voy a terminar esta historia xD. Bien, primero que nada esto va para Mills. I love you, idiot. Me dicen si les gusta, y nos vemos en unos dias.

* * *

Jennifer Morrison y Lana Parrilla se pertecen a sí mismas, lo mismo con todas las personas que se nombren aquí. Esto no tiene otro fin que el entretenimiento. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

El día había empezado bien, bastante temprano. Ella se iría, eso sí que no era bueno. Parecía ser un día con un final aceptable, lo sabía porque había oído su voz, había visto su sonrisa. Habían hecho FaceTime antes de levantarse. Eso auguraba buenos días. Ella le había mandado un audio diciéndole que todo fuera perfecto en su nuevo proyecto mientras le daba de comer a Lola. Se lo venía comentado desde hacía meses y se la veía muy entusiasmada. Las noches en los brazos de la otra y frente a un café caliente en Stevenson eran testigos de ello. Lana buscó una visera y sus lentes y salió camino al aeropuerto. Quizás aún podría alcanzarla. Sus ojos se deslizaron por todo su alrededor. Había poca gente a decir verdad. Dio unas vueltas, golpeando la pantalla del teléfono rítmicamente con las uñas.

\- ¿quién se le perdió?

\- El amor de mi vida, ¿la ha visto usted? – se giró y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver esos ojos esmeralda.

\- Venga, yo le puedo mostrar dónde está. Creo que la vi – la tomó de la mano y, encubiertas, escaparon a los servicios.

Los labios carnosos de Lana quedaron atrapados entre los de la rubia que la aprisionaba contra la pared de un cubículo, sus dientes rasgando esa piel que no vería en unos días. Sus frentes quedaron pegadas, las manos de Jennifer en las caderas de la mujer bajita que tenía en frente.

\- Te voy a extrañar.

\- No más que yo – rozó sus narices tiernamente y le robó un piquito – va a ir todo bien, todo, todo bien.

Se sonrieron rápidamente antes de empezar una nueva ronda de besos que acabó unos minutos después al oír la puerta abrirse. Lana se pegó a la rubia y esta sonrió divertida, cargándola en la cintura y fingir así que solo ella estaba dentro. Oyeron los pasos y las voces de una pareja perderse, la puerta se cerró y sus carcajadas estallaron.

\- Definitivamente te voy a extrañar muchísimo más– plasmó un beso en su frente y se bajó.

Los primeros días habían sido relativamente tranquilos, se hablaban todos los días para no perder la costumbre, tal vez algunas palabras y ya. Solo para saber que estaban bien. Otras veces las llamadas se extendían hasta muy entrada la noche. Las grabaciones en el set seguían sin ella y Ginny trataba de distraerla lo máximo, veía que su humor no estaba al cien por ciento aunque intentara negarlo.

\- ¿aún falta mucho? – preguntó en un suspiro, sentándose en la cama mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

\- No… pero sigue con el striptease que va a pasar más rápido – cruzó las piernas sonriendo y frotándose las manos.

\- Eres imposible – se quitó la camisa y la tiró sobre la pantalla, riendo al oir a Jennifer quejarse de no ver nada. Ya cambiada, sacó la camisa, la rubia estaba mirándola con cara de perro mojado – no, cariño, no – rió, metiéndose bajo las sabanas y colocando el Mac en el lado vacío de la cama.

\- Te extraño.

\- Y yo – sonrió algo triste, cobijándose mejor. - ¿qué tal van las cosas?

\- Me llamaste hace dos horas, todo sigue igual.

\- Te ves cansada.

\- Te necesito.

Lana terminó de grabar una escena, la rabia por haberse olvidado tres veces seguidas sus líneas estaba carcomiéndola. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se recostó en ella, acomodándose el cabello tras las orejas y frotándose las sienes. Iba a estallar pero necesitaba hablar con Jennifer antes de irse a dormir. Ginny le había dicho que se calmara, que todo iba a mejorar, pero necesitaba ver a su rayito de sol. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó. Era una notificación del Instagram de Jennifer. Al abrir la foto su cejo se frunció y apretó los dientes. El labio comenzó a temblarle, las manos también. Los pinchazos en las sienes habían aumentado el triple. No, no tenía por qué estar así… bloqueó el celular y lo tiró sobre el pequeño sofá, cubriéndose la cara. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, buscando pasar el nudo de su garganta. Jennifer no podía… su rostro… apretó más fuerte el vaso y lo dejó con fuerza, rompiéndolo y llevándose un bonito corte en la mano.

\- Con un demonio – comenzó a maldecir, metiendo la mano debajo del chorro de agua.

La puerta sonó dos veces y Ginny entró, se venía mordiendo el labio y sus ojos mostraban preocupación, sentimiento que aumentó al verla con la mano bajo el agua.

\- Lana…

\- ¿te puedes ir? Quiero estar sola… - murmuró, su voz parecía quebrarse.

\- No te voy a dejar sola – se acercó y frotó su espalda – ¿Qué demonios pasó? – preguntó, sacándole la mano del agua y presionando con una servilleta. - ¿qué hiciste?

\- El vaso se rompió. Lo siento.

\- Lana, ella no…

\- Déjalo… necesito un baño.

\- Yo te lo preparo.

Con la mano vendada y metida debajo de las sábanas, Ginny se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con preocupación.

\- Te ha mandado un mensaje.

\- ¿contestaste? – preguntó sin ánimos, mirando el anillo que Jennifer le había dado hacía unas semanas. Se lo quitó.

\- No. No me corresponde.

\- Bien… – se acomodó mejor y miró a la mujer de cabello oscuro - ¿te quedas conmigo? No quiero dormir sola.

\- Lana… - la morena sonrió – Está bien. Déjame avisarle a Josh.

Ginny se quedó dormida luego de hablar estupideces, pero ella no podía dormir. Era una tonta. Todo era difícil, sí. Pero habían elegido eso… las dos, ¿no? Se giró lentamente en la cama y miró a la mujer junto a ella. No tenía por qué estar así por una compañera de trabajo, ¿verdad? Debería estar feliz por Jennifer, verla produciendo, haciendo lo que le gustaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debería, pero el sentimiento era más fuerte que ella.

Jennifer se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular, el mensaje no estaba leído y hacía más de una hora se lo había enviado. Se fijó en su Instagram, su Facebook e incluso Twitter pero no había nada. Rose se había ido después de filmar las últimas escenas, así que se encontraba sola. Volvió a intentar, enviándole un _Buenas noches, pequeña._ No hubo respuesta.

Lana se levantó cuidadosamente y encontró su móvil en donde lo había dejado. Lo desbloqueó y el par de mensajes aparecieron.

\- Estúpida… - murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jennifer cerró la puerta del auto y miró hacia el cielo pidiendo paciencia. Lana no había contestado a ninguno de sus mensajes, había posteado ciertas cosas y ni ahí que le había dejado siquiera el visto. Las llamadas habían ido todas a parar al buzón.

\- ¿todo bien? – preguntó Josh, parándose junto a ella.

\- No. ¿qué has sabido de Lana?

\- Anda grabando. Creo que mañana sale, pero ¿no te lo ha dicho?

\- Sí… aunque no sabía cuándo salía – se encogió de hombros y apretó los dientes antes de echarse a andar con la maleta arrastrándose tras ella.

Lana cerró la puerta y suspiró, más relajada y feliz. Las escenas habían salido de un tiro. Uno golpes a su espalda la sacaron de su ensoñación y se giró con el cejo fruncido. Quizás era Ginny. Abrió rápidamente y la pequeña sonrisa que portaba tembló. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, los ojos esmeralda penetrando en los marrones. Sentía la tensión planear entre ellas, estaba enojada sí, pero ver rabia en los ojos marrones la desestabilizó. Estiró la mano y empujó la puerta, entrando y poniéndose frente a la mujer de su vida. Lana tensó la mandíbula y su labio tembló. Los dedos de Jennifer le acomodaron el cabello tras una oreja y la morena se estremeció.

\- Hola… - intentó sonar tranquila, no quería pelear. Sus labios tambalearon en una torpe sonrisa y Lana tomó aire.

\- Hola.

\- ¿cómo estás?

\- Entra o te van a ver – contestó mordaz, alejándose de su toque.

\- ¿qué te pasa? – cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- Nada. Estoy muy cansada.

\- No, no hablo de ahora. ¿por qué no me contestaste los mensajes y llamadas?

\- Estuve muy ocupada.

\- ¿ah sí? ¿tanto para ni siquiera ver mis mensajes pero sí para publicar fotos y esas cosas?

\- Lo siento, pero todo no gira alrededor de ti – ladró, sus ojos clavándose en los de la rubia -. Tengo que trabajar, no me están pagando para andar mensajeándome contigo todo el día.

\- Me estás mintiendo – apretó los puños -, y lo sabes. Anda, dime, ¿qué hice? ¿o qué paranoia te entró?

\- Eres imposible – se alejó de ella, quitándose la chaqueta – Te puedes quedar, te puedes ir. Haz lo que quieras.

Jennifer se frotó las sienes, estaba bastante cansada como para lidiar con todo aquello. Dejó su bolso en el sofá y fue tras la morena.

\- ¿ya cenaste?

\- No, aún no – se quitó lo que le faltaba y entró a la ducha.

\- Vamos… nena, ¿qué pasa?- suspiró, recostándose en la puerta del baño.

\- Nada.

\- No te voy a creer.

\- Que mal por ti – la miró a través del vidrio y Jennifer se mordió el labio.

Lana abrió el agua caliente y de un segundo a otro todo se vio empañado de vapor. La rubia se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba encima y entró junto a ella.

\- Sal, Jen.

\- No – la sostuvo de las caderas y besó sus hombros – Dime.

\- No.

\- ¿estás segura? – murmuró contra su oreja, su mano bailando sobre su cadera y perdiéndose en dirección a su vértice. Lana tragó grueso – Mmm… me lo suponía. – sonrió guasonamente.

Lana cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación. ¿cuándo dejaría de ser débil?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi gentee. ¡Volví! He tardado porque tengo mucha tarea y bueno, eso. Esto va para Mills (por pesada, igual te quiero) Ahí me dicen qué piensan. Besitos.**

* * *

Salió enojada del baño, más enojada que cuando entró. Más enojada que cuando vio la foto. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que con un orgasmo le iba a sacar la rabia que traía? Era una… se acomodó el cabello y se encontró a Jennifer sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la entrada del cuarto.

\- ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?

\- Estoy muy cansada y tú vienes como una adolescente hormonal a querer follar como conejas, eso me pasa – se ajustó la bata a la cintura y fue a la cocina por agua y algún analgésico. Su cabeza iba a explotar.

\- Antes te gustaba que viniera así – gritó, acomodándose el cabello en una coleta alta - ¿sabes qué? No sé ni para qué intento arreglarlo. Siempre encuentras algo por qué discutir.

\- No, si no te importa. Por eso no se lo has dicho a nadie – gruñó una vez que estuvieron en la misma estancia. Otra vez con el mismo cuento, pensó Jennifer y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Lana…

\- Mañana viene mi hermana y no te quiero ver aquí. No vaya a ser que se dé cuenta, ¿verdad? No te conviene, no conmigo.

\- ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que se te venga en gana.

Con las últimas palabras de la morena, Jennifer comenzó a arreglar su pequeño espacio, desempacando, arreglando cosas que no necesitaban arreglo. Llegando a la conclusión de que debía hablar con su agente de bienes raíces urgentemente. _¿No te conviene, no conmigo?_ Se frotó las sienes y salió en búsqueda de su… ¿novia? ¿Amante? Al fin y al cabo, salió en busca de respuestas. Cuando cerró, Colin estaba en el umbral, tan pulcramente peinado y arreglado como siempre.

\- Buenos días. Me dijeron que volviste, ¿quisieras ir a tomar un café?

\- Sí… bueno – Lana los encontró cuando salió de su propio cuarto y frunció la boca como diciendo _te lo dije_ , sus ojos centellaban pero sólo Jennifer podía verlos así. Sólo ella la conocía.

Debió haberse quedado demasiado tiempo mirando a la mujer de baja estatura porque Colin giró la cabeza, una cordial sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Lana, ¿qué tal?

\- Muy bien, ¿tú? – sonrió más calmada, a veces ser actriz le convenía un montón.

\- Muy bien… le estaba diciendo a Jen de ir por un café, ¿vienes? Quiero saber sobre algo, es por Helen, y quisiera algún consejo.

\- Qué mono eres – dijo riendo mientras se acercaba – Lo siento, pero tengo que ir por Lola, me ha llamado su cuidadora. Quizás otro día – le palmeó el hombro y susurró algún hasta luego que sólo Colin respondió.

\- Bien… ¿qué dices?

\- Vámonos – murmuró, su corazón dolía. La había ignorado totalmente.

Lana dio algunas vueltas con la perra tirando de su correa, incitándola a correr pero no estaba de humor. Jennifer parecía más enojada, pero ella no era quien debía estar enojada. Claro que no. Los buenos días parecían haberse esfumado con el paso del tiempo, como hojas que crecen nuevas y tiernas, llenas de vida: así había sido su amor. Habían resistido bastantes tormentas, sin poder ser arrancadas de su estabilidad. Pero como todo tiene que pasar, el tiempo marchita las hojas y estas terminan por caer y pudrirse o ser llevadas por el viento. Y no sabía cuál de los dos era peor. Y tenía miedo de estar marchitándose o a punto de caer.

Jennifer escuchaba sin escuchar, solo lo necesario, Colin planeaba un regalo especial para Helen y no sabía cómo sorprenderla y necesitaba ayuda. Entonces comenzó a recordar los regalos que le había hecho a Lana año tras año, los que Lana le había entregado también vinieron a su mente. Sorpresas que sellaban días largos de trabajo, la mayoría de ellas en locación, mirando las estrellas en el puerto del pequeño pueblo donde nadie podía molestarlas. Prometiéndose un para siempre que ahora parecía lejano. Y quiso llorar al ver cómo estaban, y peor porque no sabía por qué estaban así. Miro a Colin, el amor en sus ojos, y apretó la taza entre sus manos.

\- Estoy saliendo con Lana. Desde hace tres años – le cortó de golpe. El moreno mantuvo la sonrisa una milésima de segundo antes de quedarse serio – Lo siento, no te quería interrumpir, yo sólo…

\- ¿en serio?

\- Yo… sí…

\- Wow… yo nunca pensé que… - titubeó, notando lo nerviosa que Jennifer estaba – Hey, está bien.

\- No le digas a nadie, no aún – pidió en voz baja, casi quebrada y él le levantó de la barbilla.

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- Es la tercera pelea que tenemos en menos de dos meses, pensé que sólo era otra pequeña crisis pero…

\- ¿qué pasó?

\- No lo sé, no me quiere decir. Desde hace días que no contesta mis mensajes o llamadas. Realmente la extrañé y todo lo que encuentro al llegar es su mal humor, su alejamiento y lo fría que está conmigo.

Volvió a mirar la foto, sintiéndose hervir nuevamente. Jamás se había sentido así, con nadie. Dicen que los celos son reflejos de nuestras inseguridades, y quizás sí estuviese sintiéndose insegura a cerca de lo que estaba dando y lo que no en su relación. Trataba de mantener en secreto aquello porque quizás Jennifer no estaba preparada para que la apuntaran con el dedo, porque la amaba, la respetaba y quería que se sintiese segura antes de dar ese paso. Por otro lado ya no aguantaba no poder decir que estaban juntas, no poder tomarle la mano y pasear con Lola y Ava por allí, como una pequeña familia. Detestaba tener que estar en un anonimato que de alguna manera les daba la libertad de amarse. Quizás la estaba presionando mucho. Y ahí se enojó consigo misma por estar enojada con Jennifer. Nadie tenía la culpa de eso, ellas lo habían elegido. Pero tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada. Arrastrando los pies, se dejó guiar por Lola hasta el complejo de departamentos donde estaban quedándose.

Habían pasado tres días en los que no se buscaron, Lana casi no estaba. Se la pasaba afuera intentando disfrutar de sus días libres por días de trabajo extra que había hecho. Pero no se sentía feliz del todo. Había estado pensando demasiado últimamente. No quería perder lo que tenía con Jennifer, no porque fueran muchos años, sino porque sabía que aun valía la pena, que siempre lo haría. Que cuando una cayera, la otra estaría a su lado para caer juntas o levantarse, curarse las heridas y seguir adelante. Que el dolor era para compartirse también, que podrían encontrar la felicidad. Juntas. La foto tal vez no importara. Tal vez sólo estaba viendo cosas donde no debía. Jennifer por su lado grababa y cometía error tras error, ganándose un gesto de extrañeza por parte del productor. Ginny trataba de hablar con ella, pero era evitada a toda costa. Sabía por qué Lana se había puesto mal, pero no podía entrometerse y descubrirla. Podía ayudar, tratando de aconsejarlas en cómo arreglar ese enredo del cual sólo una de las dos sabía por qué estaba enojada.

Pero un día Jennifer se presentó en su puerta, con una botella de vino y comida italiana. Sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, tenía las ojeras algo marcadas y arrugas junto a los ojos. El corazón se le estrujó. Era su culpa.

\- ¿será que podemos hablar?

\- Pasa – murmuró, haciéndose a un lado.

Se quedaron sin hablar un buen rato, sólo el sonido de los cubiertos rompía el ruidoso silencio. Alguna que otra mirada esquiva, algún roce del que huían despavoridas. Había algo sin resolver, era obvio.

\- Yo… lo siento – dijo Lana, con aire bastante compungido. –, por todo. No sólo por estos días, hablo de todos los errores que vengo cometiendo. No… quiero que las cosas terminen mal entre nosotras, Jen – sus ojos estaban en los de la rubia que había detenido el cubierto a mitad de camino – Si ya… si ya no puedes con esto, se acaba… si quieres seguir, aquí estoy, pero de cualquier manera no quisiera ser un mal recuerdo.

\- ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó tiernamente, como si de un animalito asustado se tratase.

\- Siento que estoy haciendo mal algo, ya no es como antes. Creo que yo lo arruiné.

\- No, no digas eso – se levantó y se puso de rodillas junto a ella, tomándole las manos – No pasa nada. No quiero acabar contigo, no quiero que nada acabe entre nosotros porque me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que me gustabas, que te quería y lo sabes. No has hecho nada.

\- La mayoría de las discusiones son mi culpa, Jen. Eso no es normal, no está bien. Tú no haces nada mal, todo está en mí. No te quiero herir y lo hago, no quiero alejarte y quien se aleja soy yo, no quiero estas cosas oscuras dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza, apartándome cada vez mas de nosotras.

La rubia se irguió y la abrazó, haciendo que reposara la cabeza en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello que empezaba a crecer con rapidez. Lana se veía indefensa, presa de fuertes sollozos, aferrada a su cintura como un náufrago se aferra a un salvavidas. Las lágrimas pronto empaparon su blusa y no importó, los minutos pasaban rápidamente y no importaba, tampoco el dolor de su brazo por seguir en la misma posición.

\- Ven, vamos a la cama – susurró, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y caminando a la pequeña habitación.

Jennifer le rodeó la cintura y dejó que escondiera su cara contra su cuello, deleitándose con su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

\- Podemos resolver lo que sea juntas, pero dime qué pasa.

\- Es tonto…

\- No, no es. No es tonto si te hace sentir mal, si te hace llorar, si hace que peleemos. – le acarició la espalda y puso su mejilla s obre la coronilla de Lana.

\- Tengo miedo, Jennifer, a que me dejes de querer y encuentres a alguien más. – no le iba a decir que se había puesto celosa por las fotos con Rose en aquel auto y lo bien que se veían juntas, dadas de la mano, y… apretó los ojos. No quería recordar.

\- Pequeña…

\- Lo sé… es tonto.

\- Está bien. Yo también tuve miedo, al principio. Pero luego lo superé, ¿verdad? Ahora es tu turno, y como tú estuviste conmigo, yo voy a estar contigo. Somos una pareja, mi vida… no podemos dejar que algo nos venza, no a nosotras.

\- ¿sabes? Estuve pensando mucho… en todo. Y quiero que… cuando ya no puedas más, me lo digas, ¿sí? No quiero hacerte sufrir – alejó su rostro de su cuello y le acarició la mejilla- ¿lo harás? Prométeme que lo harás.

\- No lo haré – le tomó la mano y besó su interior – porque cuando yo ya no pueda más, sé que vas a estar ahí para recordarme por qué es que he luchado tanto. Y la respuesta serás tú, y volveré a ponerme fuerte y seguir tirando. Porque vales la pena, Lana. Con todo lo que traes incluido, lo vales – se inclinó y rozo sus labios. El sabor salado de las lágrimas en ellos. Se besaron suavemente, la mano de la morena en su mejilla, la suya en su cintura. Se besaron, en una tácita promesa de que cuando todo se pusiera difícil, estarían juntas. Se separaron a los pocos segundos, sus frentes unidas, el corazón volviendo a latir con normalidad. – Se lo he dicho a Colin.

\- ¿Qué?


End file.
